Friendship
by lovedareya
Summary: "Friendship, have you ever thought about it? it is the best relation one can have and if you have have a best friend then its the most best relation you can have." I am very bad at summaries. its a birthday gift for my di. happy 18th birthday di. plz peep in
**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAHI DI**

 **I hope aap mujhe bhuli nai hongi kyunki hum dono ne bohot dino se ek dusre se baat nai ki hai. Mahi di Maine ye story khaas aapke birthday ke liye likha hai.**

 **Haan aur happy birthday I hope ki aapko ye story achi lage. Now meet you at last**

 **Story:**

Now I am 38 years of age, happy, married. I have this husband who really cares for me a lot. We both have 2 daughters or more like princesses. I have a perfect family but I still remember that day when I got my own best friend. That day was the most memorable day of my life.

I was about 10 years old. My father had a transfer from pune to Delhi. I was happy as well as afraid as I was going to go to another school in Delhi. I would be meeting all strangers and make some friends and enemies like most girls do. My father had admitted me in a co-ed school. In pune, I used to go to a girls school but usually thought that you know a co-ed school is better, what fun it would be to be with boys but these thoughts weren't always the same. By the way sorry I didn't introduce myself to all of you, my name is Tasha or whatever you wanna call and sorry again to interrupt you while reading the story. Let's get back. Ok so my father had admitted me in a co-ed school and all that.

 **Flashback…**

It was my first day in school. I was very nervous and afraid. (I know I was 10 and it sounds awkward but everyone is nervous in a new place, right?) I was not ready to leave my father's hand and go in but still I went in. A new semester was going to start so it was the first day for all in the new standard. When I went in my classroom there were only 10 or 15 girls and boys present in the whole room which had about 68 benches all put in 6 rows. Each row had two benches stuck together. I hesitatingly went in and sat at the corner seat near the window.

One by one the room started filling with girls and boys of different shapes and sizes. I was very excited to know who would come and sit beside me. Some people did come but went from there when they found out that I was not known to them. Soon the class filled up but the seat beside me was not yet full.

Suddenly a girl came and sat beside me. She looked like me you know like shy. She was new too. We didn't talk but I knew we would grow friends very soon. Soon our class teacher came and she said:

"good morning children" everyone got up and said:

"good morning misss" everyone stretched the 'miss'

The teacher said "Miss Borde, sit down everyone"

Everyone said "thank you miss Borde"

We all sat down. As miss Borde thought and it was correct that none of us had books.

She said "I know children you all don't have books so let me tell what I am going to teach you all and also which teachers are going to teach you all the other subjects"

We said "ok miss"

She said "umm I am going to teach you all maths; you are going to be taught science by Mrs. Parmar; history by mrs sodhi; Marathi by mrs mali; hindi by miss khatun; geography by mrs londhe English by miss shubhira and that's all"

Marathi was our sixth subject till 8th standard. After 8th we had choices for ninth and tenth between three subjects: economics, home science and computers.

As almost all school we too had a half day on the very first day of the school. Our teacher told us that the places we were sitting on that day were our permanent places only if we promised to not to talk in between lessons. We promised her that but who knew if that promise was going to last long or not. That girl and I didn't talk at all for about a week. But after that I couldn't control myself and started talking with her. Our conversation started like:

Me: "uh hi"

She: "hi"

Me:"Umm my name is Tasha, wanna be friends"

She: "Ya sure, my name is mahi"

Me:"so how are you?"

She: "I am fine… what about you?"

Me:"me too fine"

Me:"you stay here in Delhi?"

She: "yes… you?"

Me:"yes… my father got a transfer here from pune 4 weeks ago"

She: "oh…"

And that's how the conversation ended I know it was small but it was our first conversation so it had to be small. From then every day we met and talked. Every day we had new things to be talked on. Gradually, we started becoming best friends. Every day was a new experience from then.

3, 4 years passed and now we were in the 8th standard 'the worst and best year of school life'. I hope by now you have not forgotten about our school being a co-ed school because that is the main part of the story and that is because it was the reason of our fights. Not the school being co-ed but boys being in our school. When you go in the 8th std it's like you've become a teenager and want all cute boys to come behind you especially in a co-ed school right? You start having crush on all the boys you find cute. Then, start talking with them. Then, you grow really good friends. Then, you get attracted to that boy so much that you forget about all your other friends. Then, you start thinking that your attraction was love and you were in love with him and even the boy was. Then, you tell him and he tells it was not true and he always took you as his friend and nothing else. Then, anyway you can imagine it. Most of the times it happens when you grow really matured and you know that you can take care of one more relationship. All of this was happening to us which was even worse than our fights and ignorance of each other for almost a month.

As I said before we both were in 8th std but we were in different classes. Our teachers had too changed. Both our class teachers made both of us sit near boys. At first both of us were really scared to talk to them because we knew what would have happened if we did. But this didn't last for long and we started talking with them. And we had a big fight:

Me:"mahi, what has happened to you?"

She:"hey don't ask me my question"

Me:"why you don't come to our regular place then?"

She:"I do come every day but you don't so I go from there"

Me:"I too come there every day"

She:"now let us leave this topic or we will have a big fight"

Me:"so let us have a big fight"

She:"leave me alone for now we will talk later"

Me:"that means you know you're wrong"

She:"no just leave me alone for now"

Me:"ok, bye"

And I left from there. I know I said all bad stuff to her but that time I was very angry and couldn't understand what to do. That's what happened because of the boys. Her boy's name was daya and mine was mohit.

I realized the bad things I said to her almost after 2 or 3 months. By that time, the boys had left us saying that they took us always as their friends. We went to each other, depressed. Stood in front of each other, and hugged and cried on each other's shoulders not even waiting for the next second but we forgot one thing, we were not allowed to hug each other in school because you know, boys. Our school peon came and interrupted us if he wouldn't have done it, we both would be going to the principal.

More years passed and now we were in college. Our routes had changed. She wanted to do botany and I wanted to do sound engineering. We used to meet every week on the weekends. We used to talk about whatever had happened in our lives by then.

We would enjoy ourselves a lot when we met but as we grew older, we lessened our meets because of busy schedule and gradually stopped meeting after some years. We still talked on the phone but that too lessened and that number became a memory for both of us.

 **Flashback end…**

Today my princesses ask me about that number which is still there in my mobile even after so many years and I tell them about my best friend. I remember this birthday of hers which I had forgotten by mistake.

 **Flashback…**

It was 15th march meaning mahi's birthday. I had forgotten her birthday. We met in school and she asked me whether I knew what day it was. I said innocently that I didn't know. It made her sad so I asked her what day it was. She said that she would tell me afterwards. The whole day she was silent and didn't speak a word. Finally I couldn't bear it and asked her what it was that day. She then told me that it was her birthday. I told her that I was sorry to have forgotten this very special day. She said that it was ok. I told her that I would plan a surprise for her in the evening and that she had to come at my house. She said that there was no need for a surprise. I said there was and she had to come to my house. She said that she would come.

That day I went home told my mother about the surprise and took her with me to the mall. We bought everything we needed, came back home, decorated the house, called all our other friends and waited for mahi to come. When she came, we celebrated her birthday very nicely and I promised her that I would never forget her birthday again.

My birthday was just the next day of mahi's birthday meaning on 16th march so we celebrated these two days with happiness all around and all masti. On the third we used to be so exhausted that we used to say we didn't want to go to school but our exams used to start on that very next day to our birthdays.

 **Flashback end…**

And now when I look back to all those memories, I laugh and I cry. I would never forget these memories. Never, never, never…

***THE END***

 **A/n- I know di bohot ganda tha. Agar aapko kuch offend hua ho ya kuch bura laga ho to plz bata dena. Maine apni taraf se puri koshish ki hai but I know main nai keh sakti ki story acha hai. To plzz bata dena kaisa laga**

 **And at last again HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAHI DI**

 **May god bless you and I hope ki god meri life mein se aapko kuch years de de.**

 **Bye**

 **Urs lovedareya**

 **Plz review**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAHI DI**

 **I hope aap mujhe bhuli nai hongi kyunki hum dono ne bohot dino se ek dusre se baat nai ki hai. Mahi di Maine ye story khaas aapke birthday ke liye likha hai.**

 **Haan aur happy birthday I hope ki aapko ye story achi lage. Now meet you at last**

 **Story:**

Now I am 38 years of age, happy, married. I have this husband who really cares for me a lot. We both have 2 daughters or more like princesses. I have a perfect family but I still remember that day when I got my own best friend. That day was the most memorable day of my life.

I was about 10 years old. My father had a transfer from pune to Delhi. I was happy as well as afraid as I was going to go to another school in Delhi. I would be meeting all strangers and make some friends and enemies like most girls do. My father had admitted me in a co-ed school. In pune, I used to go to a girls school but usually thought that you know a co-ed school is better, what fun it would be to be with boys but these thoughts weren't always the same. By the way sorry I didn't introduce myself to all of you, my name is Tasha or whatever you wanna call and sorry again to interrupt you while reading the story. Let's get back. Ok so my father had admitted me in a co-ed school and all that.

 **Flashback…**

It was my first day in school. I was very nervous and afraid. (I know I was 10 and it sounds awkward but everyone is nervous in a new place, right?) I was not ready to leave my father's hand and go in but still I went in. A new semester was going to start so it was the first day for all in the new standard. When I went in my classroom there were only 10 or 15 girls and boys present in the whole room which had about 68 benches all put in 6 rows. Each row had two benches stuck together. I hesitatingly went in and sat at the corner seat near the window.

One by one the room started filling with girls and boys of different shapes and sizes. I was very excited to know who would come and sit beside me. Some people did come but went from there when they found out that I was not known to them. Soon the class filled up but the seat beside me was not yet full.

Suddenly a girl came and sat beside me. She looked like me you know like shy. She was new too. We didn't talk but I knew we would grow friends very soon. Soon our class teacher came and she said:

"good morning children" everyone got up and said:

"good morning misss" everyone stretched the 'miss'

The teacher said "Miss Borde, sit down everyone"

Everyone said "thank you miss Borde"

We all sat down. As miss Borde thought and it was correct that none of us had books.

She said "I know children you all don't have books so let me tell what I am going to teach you all and also which teachers are going to teach you all the other subjects"

We said "ok miss"

She said "umm I am going to teach you all maths; you are going to be taught science by Mrs. Parmar; history by mrs sodhi; Marathi by mrs mali; hindi by miss khatun; geography by mrs londhe English by miss shubhira and that's all"

Marathi was our sixth subject till 8th standard. After 8th we had choices for ninth and tenth between three subjects: economics, home science and computers.

As almost all school we too had a half day on the very first day of the school. Our teacher told us that the places we were sitting on that day were our permanent places only if we promised to not to talk in between lessons. We promised her that but who knew if that promise was going to last long or not. That girl and I didn't talk at all for about a week. But after that I couldn't control myself and started talking with her. Our conversation started like:

Me: "uh hi"

She: "hi"

Me:"Umm my name is Tasha, wanna be friends"

She: "Ya sure, my name is mahi"

Me:"so how are you?"

She: "I am fine… what about you?"

Me:"me too fine"

Me:"you stay here in Delhi?"

She: "yes… you?"

Me:"yes… my father got a transfer here from pune 4 weeks ago"

She: "oh…"

And that's how the conversation ended I know it was small but it was our first conversation so it had to be small. From then every day we met and talked. Every day we had new things to be talked on. Gradually, we started becoming best friends. Every day was a new experience from then.

3, 4 years passed and now we were in the 8th standard 'the worst and best year of school life'. I hope by now you have not forgotten about our school being a co-ed school because that is the main part of the story and that is because it was the reason of our fights. Not the school being co-ed but boys being in our school. When you go in the 8th std it's like you've become a teenager and want all cute boys to come behind you especially in a co-ed school right? You start having crush on all the boys you find cute. Then, start talking with them. Then, you grow really good friends. Then, you get attracted to that boy so much that you forget about all your other friends. Then, you start thinking that your attraction was love and you were in love with him and even the boy was. Then, you tell him and he tells it was not true and he always took you as his friend and nothing else. Then, anyway you can imagine it. Most of the times it happens when you grow really matured and you know that you can take care of one more relationship. All of this was happening to us which was even worse than our fights and ignorance of each other for almost a month.

As I said before we both were in 8th std but we were in different classes. Our teachers had too changed. Both our class teachers made both of us sit near boys. At first both of us were really scared to talk to them because we knew what would have happened if we did. But this didn't last for long and we started talking with them. And we had a big fight:

Me:"mahi, what has happened to you?"

She:"hey don't ask me my question"

Me:"why you don't come to our regular place then?"

She:"I do come every day but you don't so I go from there"

Me:"I too come there every day"

She:"now let us leave this topic or we will have a big fight"

Me:"so let us have a big fight"

She:"leave me alone for now we will talk later"

Me:"that means you know you're wrong"

She:"no just leave me alone for now"

Me:"ok, bye"

And I left from there. I know I said all bad stuff to her but that time I was very angry and couldn't understand what to do. That's what happened because of the boys. Her boy's name was daya and mine was mohit.

I realized the bad things I said to her almost after 2 or 3 months. By that time, the boys had left us saying that they took us always as their friends. We went to each other, depressed. Stood in front of each other, and hugged and cried on each other's shoulders not even waiting for the next second but we forgot one thing, we were not allowed to hug each other in school because you know, boys. Our school peon came and interrupted us if he wouldn't have done it, we both would be going to the principal.

More years passed and now we were in college. Our routes had changed. She wanted to do botany and I wanted to do sound engineering. We used to meet every week on the weekends. We used to talk about whatever had happened in our lives by then.

We would enjoy ourselves a lot when we met but as we grew older, we lessened our meets because of busy schedule and gradually stopped meeting after some years. We still talked on the phone but that too lessened and that number became a memory for both of us.

 **Flashback end…**

Today my princesses ask me about that number which is still there in my mobile even after so many years and I tell them about my best friend. I remember this birthday of hers which I had forgotten by mistake.

 **Flashback…**

It was 15th march meaning mahi's birthday. I had forgotten her birthday. We met in school and she asked me whether I knew what day it was. I said innocently that I didn't know. It made her sad so I asked her what day it was. She said that she would tell me afterwards. The whole day she was silent and didn't speak a word. Finally I couldn't bear it and asked her what it was that day. She then told me that it was her birthday. I told her that I was sorry to have forgotten this very special day. She said that it was ok. I told her that I would plan a surprise for her in the evening and that she had to come at my house. She said that there was no need for a surprise. I said there was and she had to come to my house. She said that she would come.

That day I went home told my mother about the surprise and took her with me to the mall. We bought everything we needed, came back home, decorated the house, called all our other friends and waited for mahi to come. When she came, we celebrated her birthday very nicely and I promised her that I would never forget her birthday again.

My birthday was just the next day of mahi's birthday meaning on 16th march so we celebrated these two days with happiness all around and all masti. On the third we used to be so exhausted that we used to say we didn't want to go to school but our exams used to start on that very next day to our birthdays.

 **Flashback end…**

And now when I look back to all those memories, I laugh and I cry. I would never forget these memories. Never, never, never…

***THE END***

 **A/n- I know di bohot ganda tha. Agar aapko kuch offend hua ho ya kuch bura laga ho to plz bata dena. Maine apni taraf se puri koshish ki hai but I know main nai keh sakti ki story acha hai. To plzz bata dena kaisa laga**

 **And at last again HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAHI DI**

 **May god bless you and I hope ki god meri life mein se aapko kuch years de de.**

 **Bye**

 **Urs lovedareya**

 **Plz review**


End file.
